1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate membrane having an elastomer body and a contact layer applied to the elastomer body, made of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
The laminate membrane can be installed into a membrane pump, for example. In this connection, the membrane is clamped in on the edges, while the inner region of the laminate membrane performs stroke movements. With each stroke movement, a flexible membrane segment is turned up, and rolling movements of the flexible material are observed in a radial cross-section. Alternatively, however, the membrane can also be used as a valve membrane. Fundamentally, however, the laminated membrane according to the invention, as described below, can be used for the most varied purposes.
2. The Prior Art
A laminate membrane having the characteristics described initially is described in German Patent No. DE 102 27 192 A1. Here, the elastomer body is chemically connected with the PTFE layer on the product side. In the case of special applications such as pumping of solvents, for example, loosening of the PTFE contact layer from the elastomer body can occur. Also, in these cases, the elastomer layer can be chemically attacked by the solvent, despite the PTFE contact layer.